It's Happening Once Again
by p4piper
Summary: Future and the present all at the same time. My second fanfiction. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

This is my second fan fiction. I hope you guys like it. Please review I welcome anything. Thanks.

P4piper

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Charmed or any of the characters. I just own Paris and any other character you don't notice.

(Paige is in the attic with little Chris and Wyatt. Wyatt is teasing his little brother and Chris is crying. Paige is looking htough the book of shadows)

Paige: Wyatt be nice to your little brother. (Calls out) A little help here please. Phoebe, Piper, Leo. (A famialar face is downstairs and hears her sisters' and Leo's name, decided to go to the attic. Prue is in the attic.)

Prue: Hey you, what are you doing up here. (Tech the book towards her and tech throws Paige toward the wall but Wyatt protects her)

Paige: Thanks for saving my life little guy, but Auntie can protect herself. Why don't you protect your brother? (Sees the mirror and calls out for it Mirror. (The mirror tech orbs to Prue but Prue deflects it.) Who are you?

Prue: I could ask the same question. (Prue throws the mirror towards Paige but she orbs out. Prue goes towards the children; Wyatt has his force field up and the book inside the force field. Prue tech the book out of the force field and looks at it.) Wow there's a lot in this book since I last saw it. (Paige orbs in with her sisters and Leo)

Paige: I'm telling you that it was werid.

Piper: Paige.

Phoebe: Piper she may be right because I'm sencing some confusing. Leo

Leo: Not me.

Paige: Please don't tell me that the potion is coming off, maybe Wyatt.

Piper: Why would he be confused? He's only three.

Paige: Well maybe because he's protecting himself. (Points toward the boys) It's alright Auntie back. And sjhe's still here. (Wyatt takes off his force field)

Piper: Leo why don't you bring the boys downstairs.

Leo: Ok. Come on guys. (Wyatt and Chris goes to leave)

Wyatt: dada. By mommy

Chris: mama

Piper: Oh my god…..


	2. Chapter 2

I DON"T OWN CHARMED or any of the characters. I just own Paris and any character you don't recognize.

Paige; Chris said his first word. Oh might want to keep an eye on Wyatt.

Piper: Bye guys I love you. (Kisses each boys on their forehead and they leave with their dad.)

Paige: Book of shadows. (BOS orbs to her)

Phoebe: Who are you? And what do you want with our book.

Prue: Easy it's mine too Pheebs.

Piper: How do you know Phoebe? And how is it………Never mind.

Paige: No Piper, if you're not gonna find out then I am.

Piper: Paig….

Paige: How is it your book when it's part of the Halliwell family. It belongs to us Halliwells.

Prue: You're not a Halliwell

Paige: I may not share the last name, but I'm still their sister. Haft sister. When Prue died I became the new power of three. (A portal wall opens up and out comes "Chris" a younger boy, and a pregnant woman. Paris

Paris: Wow were are we. Chris………..

Piper: Chris. ("Chris turns around and sees his mom)

"Chris": Mom, hi, I'm back.

Piper: So I see. Who are these people?

"Chris": This is my wife Paris, my son Nick and once this baby is born it's gonna be named Paige Prudence. After two of my aunts.

Phoebe: Hey what about me.

Paris: Don't worry your name and mom's name is used a lot.

Prue: Okay now I'm confused. What is going on here?

Pairs: Mom maybe you should sit down. You too Aunt Phoebe, Paige.

Paige: Bad news. (Leo comes back in)

"Chris": More like good news for two and bad news for one….


	3. Undate

Ok some people are confused about why Chris' name is in "". There is a reason behind it and you will find out soon why. Sorry about the confusing. Chapter three will be up soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I was so busy with moving around, and starting college. I really haven't had any time to write any stories.

As for why Chris' name is in "" is because he is the big Chris from the future.

Anyway I have lost all my writing for this story and cannot remember what the news was as my computer crashed and I couldn't get the data off my hard drive.


End file.
